Star Trek: The New Generation
by Gundamcoolman
Summary: UPDATED, REVISED Its time for a new Enterprise! Welcome to the adventures of the new NCC-1701-F Enterprise.
1. The New Generation Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, so last time I updated, my story really sucked. Thanks to all who reviewed my original version of this. I've finally decided to update this, with (hopefully) better content; I'm going to update the descriptions, fix any errors I see, and just basically overhaul the whole thing. I hope it ends up better. Also, the storyline is basically going to be, what would happen if in the future, the "peace" with the Romulan Star Empire fell apart after "Nemesis". The Federation outposts along the Neutral Zone have been replaced with anew branchof Starfleet, called the **NZTF** (**Neutral Zone Task Force**). It is split up into 5 groups, each patroling a part of the NZ border. The _Enterprise-F_, _Alexior_, and _Silverlight_ are part of **NZTF Group 4**. The story begins in a period of heightend tension between the Romulans and the Federation. Two years prior, a renegade Romulan commander who despised the Federation attacked colonies in Federation territory. The Romulans tried to deny any involvement with it, but information was soon uncovered that incriminated the Romulan Senate with ordering the Commander to attack, and also had plans to start all out war. Because of this, the above said starship groups were formed, and the stations along the NZ were abandoned.(I'm sorry if that whole backstory sounds dumb, I made it up in a whole 2 minutes.) Thus, begins our story...

(AN: Also, I am just completely making up the stardates, so ignore them...)  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Space... the final frontier... these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before!  
(cue theme)_**

* * *

**STAR TREK:  
THE NEW GENERATION**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Captains Log: Stardate 55456.2 - This is the first log of Captain Michael James, commanding officer of the starship _Enterprise_,registry numberNCC-1701-F. Our ship is replacing the USS _Kadena_. We are now officially a part of NZTF Group 4. My crew and I had our first weapons training at Starfleet's Starbase 215 near the Neutral Zone two weeks ago; using them seems inevitable. Our mission is to patrol the Federation/Romulan neutral zone. We are joined by 2 other Starfleet ships, the Silverlight, and the Alexior, the ship which I was formerly first officer on. We are hoping not to run into many confrontations during our tour of duty.

End Captains Log."

Captain Michael James sighed. He stood up from his desk in his ready room, and walked onto the bridge. There was an explosion of sound: the crew was bustling about, doing their work. It was almost shift change, so there were a few extra people on the bridge. The captain was greeted by his first officer. He sat down in his command chair, and was startled by a sharp pain in his back.

"I still can't get used to this chair... I'm so used to the Alexior's." he complained.'_I should have taken up the offer to switch the chairs out... Matthew better be enjoying it.'_

The NCC-1701-F _Enterprise_ was on patrol of the neutral zone border.

"Sir, Captain Scott on the_Silverlight _is hailing us." the comm officer announced.

_'About time...' _thought Captain James. "On screen." Scott's face appeared on the main viewscreen.

"Mike, Scott here." saidCaptain Scott, with the unmistakable Irish accent. "We have almost finished our run of the border. How is your run going?" asked Captain George Scott, of thestarship _Silverlight_. The Sovereign II-class starship was the sister ship of _Enterprise-F_.

"We're also nearly done. Have you heard from Matt lately? I'm beginning to get a little nervous. I haven't heard from him in a few hours." Captain Michael James wasn't just a little nervous, he was very concerned about his younger brother, Captain Matthew James of the starship Alexior. He had already lost a brother during the beginning of the confrontation. Along with the Silverlight and Enterprise, the Alexior was also on patrol of the N.Z.

"Sorry Mike, I haven't heard from him in a quite while. I hope nothing bad has happened. Let's give them a little while longer to rendezvous here. I'm sure they're just a little behind." Scott said.

James was a little reassured. _'I'm sure he's fine... I hope...'_

Unfortunetly, the reassurance didn't last long. The communications alarm had just gone off.

"Sir," said the _Enterprise's_ communications officer, "We're recieving a distress call from thefar point of our patrol zone!" He paused for a second. "It's pretty garbled... I'm not getting much from it... stand by...almost... there! There's not much there. Audio only... I'll put it up."

"_...Repeat! This is... lexior... attack... Romul... need immediate assist... warp core breach immanent... ALL HANDS, ABANDON SH..._" Then, there was an explosion and nothing but static... _Matt..._

"Lieutenant Kelly! Set course for the _Alexior's _last known position, maximum warp! Captain Scott, we'll be needing you!"

"Captain, course laid in!" Lt. Kelly announced.

"Engage!" James ordered!

The ship started to move, but, just before they could make the jump to warp speed, 3 Romulan D'deridex-class ships de-cloaked around them...


	2. The New Generation Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Well, this is the second chapter in my story, "Star Trek: The New Generation"! In my only review (as of 12/11/02), the person wanted more descriptions. So, the first part of this chapter is going to be character descriptions. Enjoy!

AN Pt. 2: (2/19/05) Haven't updated my story in a while. I'm doing a MAJOR overhaul to the whole thing. Stay tuned for more updates.

* * *

Characters:  
Name: Captain Michael James  
Age: 32  
Ship: NCC-1701-F _Enterprise_  
Brief Bio: Captain Michael James was first put in command of the _Enterprise-F_ when his old ship, the _Alexior_ (of which he was First Officer) was severely damaged and the captain was killed. It underwent a major overhaul, and his brothertookcommand. Meanwhile, thetop brassat Starfleet Command believed his performance on the _Alexior_ was excellent, so they put him in command of the _Enterprise_, since the _Alexior_ was in Space Dock, and Big E needed a captain.  
Author's Note on Capt. James: Well, there isn't much to say except for that I was attempting to base Capt. James on my brother.

Name: Captain Matthew James  
Age: 27  
Ship: NCC-15073 _Alexior  
_Brief Bio: Captain Matthew James, Capt. Michael James' brother, was put in command of the _Alexior_ when he was 25, after theit was finished with it's refitting (see above bio). Matthew was one of the youngest Starfleet officers to be put in charge of a starship.  
A.N. on Capt. Matt James: Capt. Matt James was based on myself, and Capt. Mike James was based on my brother.

Name: Captain George Scott  
Age: 49  
Ship: NCC-25276 _Silverlight  
_Brief Bio: Captain Scott, a descendent of Montgomery Scott of the original _Enterprise _has been the captain of the _Silverlight_ for 25 years. He joined Starfleet when he was 20 years old, 4 years prior to his command of the _Silverlight_. He served aboard 3 ships before the _Silverlight_. He worked as Chief Engineer on the NCC-1604 Warpstar for 7 months, starting in January. He then was moved to the USS _Yellowstone_ as first officer for 14 months. After his great ability was proved onboard the _Yellowstone_, he was moved to a commanding position onboard a brand new ship, the USS _Starfire_. Unfortunetly, only after 4 months on the job, the ship was destroyed by a Maquis ambush force. He was one of the only 57 out of 582 survivors. He took a break for a few months until he was offered the command onboard the _Silverlight_.  
A.N. on Capt. Scott: I attempted to base Scott on a semi younger General Revil from the Mobile Suit Gundam TV series.

The ship descriptions will be in the third chapter.

Now, time for the real chapter!

Chapter 2:

"Go to red alert! Now!" Captain Michael James ordered.

The3 Romulan Warbirds that had just decloaked and already had raised their shields and powered their weapons.

"Try hailing them, lieutenant! Find out what they're doing on our side of the NZ! Captain Scott, I suggest you raise shields and power weapons as well, but prep your warp drive. We can't handle this alone, butI might need you to warp out of here and look for Matt, so stand by!" Captain James said.

"Captain! The Romulans are responding!" said the communications officer.

"On screen." Michael replied. The face of a Romulan official appeared on the view screen in front of Michael.

"I am Captain Talamonok of the Imperial Starship _Devortas_. You are trespassing in Romulan territory. Icommand you toreverse courseand return to Federation space immediately, or prepare to be fired upon."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, but I must make it clear that _you_ sir, are on the wrong side of the NZ. Therefore, I respectfully order_you_ to reverse _your_ course, or we might have a situation on our hands. Either way, we don't have time for this." James retorted.

"You_dare_to speak to me, a commander of the Imperial Star Navy? This is an outrage! All ships, prepare to fire! This might be as easy as the _other_ one... End communication!" Talamonok said as his face disappeared off the screen.  
"Captain, the Romulans are locking on to _Enterprise_ and _Silverlight_!" the Tactical officer Dan Zamora reported.

"Prepare to warp! Set course for_Alexior's _last known location. Scott, follow us. Helm, GET US OUT OF HERE!"ordered Captain James.

Right before the Romulans could fire, the _Silverlight_ and _Enterprise-F_ jumped into warp towards the other end of the neutral zone.

_'I just hope we're not to late'_, Michael thought.

It took about 7 minutes to get to the other side of the Neutral Zone. The sight was _not _a pretty one. There were scattered pieces of starship wreckage all over the place. The place was a massacre zone.

"I'm sorry Mike, I think we're too late." Captain Scott said.

"No... He... He can't be dead..." said Michael, standing up. But the truth was inevitable. Just as he saidthat, a piece of ship wreckage appeared on the view screen in front of him. It had writing on it; it clearly read, "_Alexior_". The bridge crew was absolutly silent.

"_Matt_'...

"Sir?" the comm officer said, breaking the silence.

"Ensign," Captain James said, choking up. "Hail Starfleet Command, priority channel. The _Alexior_and all hands... have been lost."

The bridge was once again silent.

The captain sat back down...


	3. The New Generation Chapter 3

Hola! Well, here is chapter three! Before the chapter begins, I will put ship details.  
  
Ship Name: USS Enterprise-F  
Captain: Captain Michael James  
Call Sign: NCC-1701-F  
Class: Soverign II-class  
Description: The Enterprise-F was built and put into service just before its predecessor the Enterprise-E was taken out of service. The new "Soverign II-class" is an upgrade of the old Soverign-class ships.  
  
Ship Name: USS Silverlight  
Captain: Captain George Scott  
Call Sign: NCC-25276  
Class: Excelsior-class  
Desription: The Silverlight is a very old ship that has been in service for more than 20 years. It has served in many battles, including the Wolf 359 battle, in which they took out many Borg starships. The Silverlight has just recently had a makeover done by Starfleet.  
  
Ship Name: USS Alexior  
Captain: Captain Matthew James  
Call Sign: NCC-15073  
Class: Soverign-class  
Description: The Alexior is a fairly new ship. It was originally captained by a man named Sam Kelon, who was the test pilot for 3 months. It was than taken under the command of Captain Matthew James. It was his first command.   
  
And now, for chapter three!!!  
  
Captain's log, stardate 54656.3. I have just attended my brothers funeral. It was a very sad day. I was able to attend a few other crew member's funerals, including the first officer's. And, just my luck, I had to inform all of the crew member's family members of their losses. The hardest ones to tell were my own mother and father. Hopefully, somthing good can come out of all of this...  
  
The funerals had been held a week after the Neutral Zone incident. 115 of the 145 bodies were recovered. Most of the bodies weren't recovered were the engineering crew, where a warp core breach had occurred, and disintegrated most of them. Since the N.Z. incident, the Enterprise and Silverlight had been teamed up together in a last recovery mission, to make sure they hadn't missed anything.   
  
"I can't believe we have to be back here..." Captain Michael James said. He was sitting in is center chair, bored to death, as usual. It was their 2nd week yet, even though they had finished doing runs through the wreckage the previous week.   
"Look on the bright side Mike, only a few more days... I hope." Captain George Scott replied. It was true, they would only be here for a couple more days, and the sooner they left, the better. Not only did the site bring back bad memories, but tensions between Romulan and the Federation had grown since the incident.   
  
That night, Michael had the same dream he had had for the past 2 weeks.   
i"Mike, I think we're too late." Captain Scott said.   
"No... He can't be dead..." said Michael. But, much to his dismay, a piece of ship wreckage appeared on the view screen in front of him. It had writing on it; it clearly read "Alexior".  
Matt... i  
Mike woke up panting, a cold sweat running down his face. iThat damn dream again!I He checked his clock. 5:00 AM. Almost time for him to get to the bridge. He quickly took a shower, got dressed, and headed for the turbolift. His First Officer was already heading to the bridge.  
"Hello commander." James said.  
"Captain," the first officer, Cmd. Mark Anderson replied. "Halt turbolift. Captain, if you don't mind me saying, you haven't been the same lately. Is somthing wrong?"  
"Oh, its just that, well, I've been having a nightmare for the past couple weeks... of the incident."   
"Maybe you should see the ships counselor, sir. He isn't like a shrink at all, like most others. Atleast, not in my standards..." Anderson said as he grinned.  
"We'll see commander," Capt. James said. "We'll see." 


End file.
